


Thank You (HijiGin)

by zweistar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunken Confessions, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweistar/pseuds/zweistar
Summary: One night, Gintoki got drunk and confesses his feelings to Hijikata, how will Hijikata answer to his confession?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 17





	1. Why are you here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote and uploaded this fanfic on Wattpad initially, but I wanted to share it with more people because I know that people rarely use Wattpad, so here it is. ENJOY!

~ ✭✭

**Gintoki's POV**

"La la la la di da da~~"

Tonight is gonna be great since the kids aren't at home, so I get to do what I want~ I snickered under my breath to avoid being seen as a crazy man. So to celebrate this rare occasion, I decided to go to Pop's to have my favourite red beans on rice. "Ahhh... so cold" I blowed on my hands to keep them warm. Well, no shit, it's winter, of course it's gonna be cold. I better hurry or else I'm gonna freeze to death, by making a mental note to myself, I increased my walking speed.

"Yo Pops, give me the usual please"

"Gotcha"

I sat down at my usual seat which is along the counter. I watched the restaurant owner prepared the dish while waiting. Damn, I gotta say, I think I know why I liked the dish here so much, that's probably because of how much attention the owner puts into making that one dish, even though it is just a simple dish. "Here you go!" The owner puts my long-awaited dish in front of me, I don't know why but for some reason, it's sparkling. "Thank you for the food~" I gobbled down the food in front of me because it was too damn- "Delicious!" Yep, there u go, I said it out loud. I was still eating until I heard a familiar voice from the entrance.

"The usual please" I turned my head towards the voice, and oh god. It's the vice president of the tax thief club, Hijikata Toushirou! Oh damn, he's ho- wait no, what did I just think of? Well yeah, he looks pretty good in his yukata, but that doesn't mean he's h-h-hot or anything.  **_(HAHA XD I always love a tsuntsun Gin-chan, sorry but I gotta put it in)_ **

**Third Person POV**

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Gintoki exclaimed with a disgusted face.

"Ah! Yorozu- What do you mean what am I doing here? I obviously came here to eat!"

"Why come here? Can't you see I am here?? Go bring your stolen tax money and eat somewhere else, Hi-ji-ka-ta-ku-n" Gintoki taunted.

"What do you mean "stolen"? And this is the only place that serves my custom dish, why should I be the one moving? If you don't like me here, why don't you move?" Hijikata countered, obviously triggered. Even though both of them are quarreling, Hijikata still chose to sit right beside Gintoki. "Here's your mayonnaise on rice" The owner cut in and put the bowl down in front of Hijikata.

"Thanks Pops"

"Eeewwww what the hell is that shit? Is that supposed to be white poop on rice?"

"Wha-! How about you? Your rice looks like it's growing an afro!"

The bickering continued until the owner came into their conversation and said, "You two get along pretty well, eh?"

"LIKE HELL WE DO!" Both of them exclaimed simultaneously.

"DON'T COPY ME!"

"HEY! I SAID DON'T COPY ME!"

And it started all over again.

~ ✭✭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love it when Hijikata and Gin-chan argue! It's just so funny, their relationship is so good till I ship them together the moment I saw them arguing in the anime XD I hope yall enjoyed the first part of this story. My stories tend to be very short cuz I'm just writing for fun, it feels nice sometimes, ya know what I'm saying? Yeeeaaahhh~


	2. Alcohol is not for kids!!!

~✭✭

 **-An hour later-** ****

**Hijikata's POV**

"One more glassss~~ *hic*" Gintoki slurred. "Uhh, I think not, you had enough" I looked at his flushed sleepy face, he's better like this because it feels more peaceful. Every time we see each other, we will either fight or argue, we only get along when fighting against the same enemy. Just like how when we saw each other at the local restaurant an hour ago, we argued again like usual.

The moment there was silence between us, I took the opportunity to ask him something so that we won't end up arguing for the rest of the night. I asked him whether he wanted to have a few drinks together before heading home, and he agreed, only if I was paying. That was what I initially planned on doing since his broke-ass won't be able to cover the costs.

We ended up heading to the bar under his house as there wasn't a lot of people. He personally knew the old lady there and went full on with the drinks. And this is the current situation, Gintoki lying face down on the counter and the old lady shaking her head.

"He's always like this when those two are not at home, doing whatever he wants the moment they leave. Can you do me a favour, young man? I'm old already so I don't have the strength to help him up to his home." Otose said while smoking her pipe. "Sure, I don't mind, hey Yorozuya, get up" I tried shaking Gintoki to see whether he would wake up and walk by himself. "Gimme one *hic* moreee~~" Welp, guess not. I grabbed his waist and wrapped his left arm over my shoulders...Damn, how was he able to remain this fit after consuming so much sugar?

**-After struggling up the stairs-**

"Oi Yorozuya, one more step to go and we will reach your door soon" I tried carrying his body by supporting his weight on mine. "Hijikata-kuuunnn~~ *hic*" "What?" I replied, though knowing I won't get a normal reply. Suddenly, Gintoki turned his body against mine, leaning his whole body on me. "H-hey! That's dangerous, I might fall down from here!" I said, trying to warn a drunkard. Nice try, me. Gintoki then looked up at me, with eyes slightly closed and flushed cheeks. "W-what is it?" What's happening? What is this? Who is this? I have encountered many drunkards before so this should be normal, but why is my heart beating faster?

"Hijikata-kuunnn~ Did you know *hic* that you are pretty *hic* handsoommee~?"

"Um, sure? Come on, you can stop trying to pick a fight, I don't fight a drunkard." I rolled my eyes and attempted to push him away from me. "No!" He pushed me back down against the railing. "Whoa! Careful!" What's wrong with him tonight? Is he okay?

"Hey, are you okay?" I was genuinely concerned and curious about why he was acting like this. Gintoki widened his eyes slightly, "Of course! *hic* Why wouldn't I be? ... I just think... that you are pretty h-handsome *hic* and nice... You always come at the right time to help me out in a *hic* fight and I really appre- *hic* -ciate it. So... thank you..."

Woah... He's looking down while leaning on me and I have no idea how to react. Him being honest like that was not something I expected at all! "Umm... you're welcome, sooo let us open the door and bring you inside." I felt awkward but at the same time, happy? Well, it might just all be Gintoki's drunk talk so it can be false, but still it's pretty nice to hear something like that from him.

Right when I thought he was going to be obedient, he pushed me back against the railing again. Goddammit, can this man please stop doing that? It's bloody dangerous! "No! Let me... stay like this for a while... please" OH MY GOODNESS BALLS! What is this?? Gintoki being clingy now?

Then, that was when I did something unexpected of myself. I lifted his chin up, he looked up at me with his glazed eyes. I looked straight in his eyes, "Why?" What do you mean "why"? Are you dumb? What are you expecting from a drunkard, bro? He continued to stare at me with those glistening eyes of his without having any intention to answer my question. How are his eyes shining like this? It's making him look kinda cute- WAIT WHAT! Is it the alcohol that causing me to think like this? Even I'm going crazy.

"Just kidding, now let's go in, we are going to catch a cold if we stand out here any longer." I don't want to stay outside with Gintoki like that any longer before I go completely crazy. After staring at me for a while, Gintoki listened, finally allowing both of us to successfully head into the house.

~✭✭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma stop here for this part if not, it's gonna be very long. I was actually quite scared that I would make Gin-chan very out of character here but hey! He's drunk, anything is possible now. It's a chance! XD


	3. Are you serious?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title sounds like a clickbait, doesn't it? XD Well, it may or may not be, so why not just roll with it since you're already here? ^^

~ ✭✭

**Third Person POV**

Once they were inside, Hijikata laid Gintoki on the bench in the living room, then went to a room which he assumed to be Gintoki's and laid out the futon placed in the closet in the middle. He went back to the living room, carried Gintoki princess-style and laid him onto the futon gently. After he used the blanket to tuck Gintoki in, he prepared to leave as it was already quite late. The moment he got up, he felt a tug at his sleeves. He looked towards where he was being pulled, and found that it was Gintoki pulling him back. The said male has both his eyes closed but the amount of strength he used to pull Hijikata back was not what you would expect a drunkard to have.

**Hijikata's POV**

A whisper escaped from Gintoki's mouth. "What?" I put my ear closer to Gintoki's mouth to hear what he was saying clearly. "Don't go... Hijikata" I backed away from him immediately the moment I heard that. "What... did you just say...?" I can't help but feel my face burning up. Is this because of the alcohol? But I only drank a few cups. "Don't... leave me alone... please" Another whisper was heard from Gintoki, but this time I didn't have to move in to hear it clearly. Why is he saying all these? Was he actually feeling lonely after the two kids went over to the boy's house? I don't know what has gotten into me but I wanted to clarify whether he was just feeling lonely or there's something else... like...  _ that _ .

So I took the chance to talk to him since he's currently semi-conscious, "If you are lonely, I can go and ask the kids to come back and accompany you." He turned his head towards me, opening his eyes slightly to look at me, "No... that's not it. I just... want you... to stay with me" I looked back at him, trying very hard to control myself. "Why me?" His eyes widened by a millimeter before he chuckled softly. Wow... his laugh actually sounds nice... Oh shit. Am I really going crazy now? All these thoughts make me sound as though I like him or something. While I was lost in my own thoughts, Gintoki said something, "Why you? Because... I like you..." ...What? Did I hear wrong? My heart started pounding faster, what does this mean? And I could have sworn I saw Gintoki's face flushed redder the moment he said that, before he went back to his sleep. I took a moment to process what happened a few seconds ago. Gintoki actually just confessed to me. I felt excited, happy, like fluffy feeling. Does this mean... I like him too?

~ ✭✭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this chapter is too cliche... Well, this is the only way I can think of if both doods involved start to argue whenever they see each other. And besides, in this story, Gin-chan is a man who likes to bottle up his feelings and face them by himself. So if nothing makes him talk, he won't share his true feelings. So BAM! ALCOHOL! Not trying to encourage but just something to keep the story going~ XD


	4. Screw you, alcohol!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be sexy stuff in this story btw :P. Though it wasn't very long, but I had a lot of fun writing it, or should I say, typing it? I just want to thank the people taking their time to read what I write, really appreciate it! Now, LET'S GO GO GO!

~✭✭

**Gintoki's POV**

"Urgghh... ow ow ow..." My head felt like it got squashed by next door's Hedoro's ass. Looks like it's still early considering how the sun rays were invading my room and smacking my face. I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head, trying to settle down until I looked down and saw... "Wha-! H-h-hijikata?!" I jumped back, surprised by the body sleeping beside me. "Keep it down... what are you doing screaming so early in the morning?" Hijikata sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at me confused before his eyes widened, and he rushed outside. "Ah!" Before I could say anything, he was gone. What happened to him? Did the alcohol from yesterday get to him? Wait... alcohol... alcohol...? ...SHIT! Did I do something yesterday? My memory from last night was foggy but I remember the feeling of being carried around.

Ah crap, something definitely happened, otherwise he wouldn't run away so fast like s*nic the moment he saw me. Aahhh... stupid alcohol, why you gotta do this? Hopefully it was not something bad even though all we do is argue. I don't hate him, it's just whenever we see each other, I always want to get his attention by trying to pick a fight. I just gotta hope he feels better the next time we see each other.

**-2 hours later-**

**Third person's POV**

"GIN-CHAAANNN! WE'RE HOOOOMMMEEE!!" Kaguya shouted as she roughly opened the front door. "Welcome back" Gintoki was seen lying lazily in the living room watching television and digging his nose. "Gin-san, were you with Hijikata-san earlier?" Shinpachi walked over and sat in front of Gintoki. Gintoki flinched slightly, but treated as though nothing happened, "Yeah, why?" Shinpachi pushed his glasses up before speaking, "Well, it's just that we saw Hijikata-san standing in front of the vending machines with a pile of cigarettes at his foot and suddenly, he turned to the pole and banged on it a number of times. When we approached him to ask what was wrong, he told us this, "Try not to leave that guy alone too much" then he walked away and banged into another pole. So I was wondering whether something happened between both of you." "Yeah! Yeah! I think he was having a fever judging from his face" Kaguya cut in while sucking on her sukonbu.

Gintoki was silent, he didn't know what to say, what Shinpachi and Kaguya just said proves that something did happen yesterday. Gintoki then decided to go check Hijikata out and confirm what actually happened last night. "I'm going out" Gintoki stood up, walking towards the front door. "Oh ok, be careful" Shinpachi and Kaguya said in sync, already knowing where Gintoki is going hence not asking anything.

**Hijikata's POV**

Goddammit... Was what happened last night true? I shouldn't have ran out of the house so fast, it's obviously going to arouse suspicions, I'm a police and I can't believe I forgot how to lay low. Should I reply to his feelings? I mean, I don't mind actually and Gintoki is actually pretty fun to be with, other than us fighting almost all the time but, that is also how we got along. Haaahhh... Should I go back now and tell him straight? But the kids already went back. Dammit... "...Oi! Hijikata!" What's this? Am I hearing things now? "Hijikata, you bastard!" Wow! I'm actually going crazy, I can even hear his voice clearly now. "Are you deaf, you Mayora idiot?!" "OW!" What the?! Who whacked me on the head from behind?! I spun around, ready to beat up the bastard who hit me, only to see Gintoki panting and standing there with his fist facing down. "Why did you hit me?!" Great, Tosshi, that's the first thing you can say? "Well, I wouldn't have to if a certain someone wasn't deaf!" Gintoki argued. Looking at him being angry, I seriously find him kinda cute. "Oh... sorry, so what do you want?" Gintoki straightened himself, hesitating a little before continuing, "...Can you... Did something happened last night? I can't remember clearly, so I thought I caused you trouble from the way you acted this morning"

I looked at him, stunned. How am I going to tell him? I know I said I would ask him about last night but, this is too fast! I'm not prepared! "Uhh... nothing! Nothing much, you just drank a lot, that's all!" What?! That's the best excuse you could give?? Toushirou, you suck! "Is... that all? ...Why would me drinking a lot last night caused you to rush out of the house this morning? Please, ...just tell me the truth..." Gintoki looked down, causing his last sentence sound slightly inaudible but not for me. He looks like he had an idea of what happened... so he came running to me to confirm what exactly happened? Considering how he chased after me just to ask me about last night, I can't bear myself hiding the fact away from him.

~✭✭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's not over yet! I wanted to end it soon but I just kept on typing and typing and BAM! Still not done yet XD Welp! Let's continue, the next would be the last (probably)


	5. I’m not gonna lose to you!!!

~ ✭✭

**Gintoki's POV**

I stared at the ground, a little afraid of what Hijikata was going to say. I already had a slight idea of what happened last night on the way while chasing after Hijikata, if I was so drunk till I had a hangover. It's the thing that alcohol always do to some people, making them become honest to their true feelings. I just want to clarify with the person himself. I am also relieved that even after all that, Hijikata is still willing to talk to me normally. Well, what was said has been said, now it's time for acceptance on my part.

"Haaahh... come with me, let's talk at the headquarters since we are almost there" Hijikata said. I nodded and followed him.

**-Timeskip to Toshi's room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-**

Woaahh... I thought I would never come back to this room again but here I am, after some awkward silence while walking here. "Sit down" Hijikata was already sitting formally on the floor. I sat down, looking at him. He looks burdened, trying to talk to me about last night. His eyebrows are furrowed, I guess he really didn't want to say it, I should probably go and apologise about what happened, and ask him to forg- "I have been thinking after last night's incident... I guess I should probably answer to it since you told me." I stared at him, what is he talking about? Oh no. I clenched my eyes and fists tightly, as if expecting a boulder to hit me in the face. I knew it. I'm not ready...!!

"I like you too."

I looked up at Hijikata immediately, he is... staring at me... and smiling... Oh god. Is this real? Wait a minute. My vision is getting blurry, what's going on? Then I felt water fall on my clenched fists. Am I... crying...? But I don't cry, this is impossible. This is the first time I felt this. It was scary, but now that I heard Hijikata's answer, my heart felt lighter for some reason. "Thank you..." Those two words left my mouth unknowingly but I'm glad I said it.

**Hijikata's POV**

"I like you too."

I said after mustering my courage and hoping it won't cause the current situation to become more awkward. I was staring at Gintoki because I wanted to see his reaction, but what I saw was shocking. His eyes widened first, then his face turned bright red, then he started... to tear up? Gintoki cries? I never ever thought that he could cry since he always look so carefree and nonchalant about everything. Now this is a first time. Then I heard it again. "Thank you..." Why is he thanking me? I should be the one thanking him for all the times he saved us when Shinsengumi was in trouble.

I couldn't bear looking at him crying any longer, so I got up and walked over to him. I wanted to stop him from crying, I wanted to see him smile. I put my hands on his cheeks, wiping his tears with my thumbs. The look he has right now is the same as the one he had last night when he was looking at me, his slightly parted lips looks so tempting, so I went for it. I kissed him. His lips were incredibly soft, which was unexpected but hey, I'm taking it.

**Third Person's POV**

Hijikata then rested his forehead against Gintoki's, the silence was then broken by Gintoki saying, "I'm not gonna lose to you." Hijikata pulled away from Gintoki, "What... do you mean?"

Gintoki looked at Hijikata sternly, "I liked you first, so naturally I like you more, that's why I win" Gintoki said smugly.

"Oh no, that's not how it works, you can't say that just because you are the one who liked me first, who knows? I might be the one who actually likes you more"

"Bullshit! First come first serve!"

"Oh no, you are just scared of losing, that's why you used this to show that you can win" Hijikata countered.

Gintoki was slightly offended but he's not one who would back down either, "What?! Who says I'm scared?? You are the one who's scared since you didn't want to admit I'm the one who has won!"

Hijikata chuckled sarcastically, "Are you sure? So you're saying you are head over heels for me now eh?"

Gintoki instantly blushes, "N-no? Who said that? Who would like a guy like you?!"

"Oh? Wasn't it you who confessed to me last night??" Hijikata smirked, finding Gintoki very fun to tease.

"Y-y-you...!!! Bastard! Get away from me! I'm going home! Screw you!" Gintoki tried to push Hijikata away but he was not very successful since Hijikata isn't a weakass.

"Uhhh no. I prefer the other way"

Gintoki paused for a while, feeling embarrassed before continuing to push the other male away from him. "W-what are you s-saying?! Are you pervert?! Yep! You're a pervert, alright! Hijikata-kun is a perverrtttt!!" The two continued to mess around until who knows when.

**-End-**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnndddd done! The end! Look, I just love Gin-chan being a tsundere a lot, alright? What's done is done! I'm not changing it :P I'm proud of it and I had fun writing it! Thanks for readinggg!! See ya next time! ^^


End file.
